LiS: L'effet papillon
by Teddie Sage
Summary: Oneshot. Épilogue fictif de la Fin A. Spoilers du cinquième épisode. J'ai été déçu par les fins du cinquième épisode, alors j'ai décidé de rajouter ce court épilogue d'un truc qui me trottait dans l'esprit. C'est bref, c'est simple. J'ai décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête sur certains détails alors j'ai gardé ça le plus vague possible pour vous permettre d'imaginer le reste.


Tous droits réservés à Dontnot. Cette fiction n'est que le pur produit de mon imagination puisque les fins du jeu ne m'ont apportés aucune satisfaction. Vous êtes libres de traduire cette fiction et de la reblogger.

* * *

Life Is Strange  
Épilogue – L'Effet Papillon  
Écrit par TeddieSage

J'ai dû sacrifier Chloé pour sauver Arcadia Bay… Quelques jours plus tard, la tornade a quand même envahit la ville et détruit tout sur son passage. J'ai arrêtée de compter le nombre de fois que je suis retournée en arrière, mais en vains. Arcadia Bay est destiné à périr et les météorologistes n'ont jamais été en mesure de comprendre ou de savoir d'où venait cette tempête. J'ai cru pendant un moment que tout était de ma faute, que mes pouvoirs avaient été la cause de tous ces désordres de la nature… Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans cette ville fait en sorte que peu importe mes actions, il y aura toujours cette tornade. Je ne pourrai pas sauver la population d'Arcadia Bay tant et aussi longtemps que je ne trouverai pas ce qui est à l'origine de tout ça. C'est pourquoi cette fois, je n'ai pas le choix d'improviser. Je suis assise dans mon dortoir, l'ouragan est déjà commencé et nous sommes vendredi… Les filles sont toutes barricadées dans leurs chambres, je suis avec Kate et son lapin qui sont tous les deux assises près de moi.

« Nous allons mourir… » Couine Kate, larmoyante. « J'ai peur… »

J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison. Chloé est morte et maintenant c'est nous qui allons mourir si je ne retourne pas dans le passé avec la photo que j'ai prise dans les toilettes des filles, lundi dernier. Je soupire, puis j'enlace Kate brièvement, regardant par-dessus son épaule alors que j'observe le papillon de la photo. Cette fois, je dois faire quelque chose de différent. Je dois… changer les choses.

Je me réveille un moment plus tard aux toilettes de l'académie, pile au moment de prendre cette photo. Kate n'est plus avec moi, je suis perdue dans mon esprit un instant alors que j'entends des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me révèle et m'approche du robinet. La porte s'ouvre et Nathan Prescott sursaute. Je me tourne vers lui et il fige un moment avant de lever son arme vers moi.

« Jefferson te manipule comme un pantin, il a l'intention de te tuer, tu sais? » lui dis-je en pointant son arme.

— D'où tiens-tu cette information!?

— Je sais que tu as tué Rachel accidentellement, mais le vrai coupable, c'est Jefferson. Il t'a manipulé au point de t'en rendre dingue. Par sa faute, tu es en train de perdre la raison.

— Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux de lancer des conneries pareilles…

Il baissa son arme, hésitant.

— Tu t'apprêtes à rencontrer Chloé Price pour un deal de drogues qui va mal tourner. Voyant qu'elle ne va pas coopérer avec toi, tu vas l'abattre avec ton arme. Mais si tu ne la tues pas, tu ne seras pas dans le pétrin.

— Bordel, Max! On dirait que tu lis mes pensées…

— Je ne suis pas la Max que tu connais, mais une manifestation de l'avenir. Je prends possession de cette version de Max pour te prévenir du danger qui nous guette tous.

— Je ne comprends pas où tu…

La porte s'ouvre derrière lui, Chloé entre et elle nous regarde d'un air inquiet.

— Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là toi? Je croyais que cette pièce était déserte.

— Bonjour Chloé, dis-je. Contente de voir que tu es encore vivante…

— Je ne sais pas qui t'es toi…

— Max…

— Oh putain! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

— Toi par contre, malgré les colorations et ton nouveau look, je reconnais ton visage.

Elle se tourne vers Nathan, effrayé, qui ne comprend pas comment il doit réagir.

— Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi… Enfin, j'ai juré qu'il n'y avait personne lorsque je suis passé une minute plus tôt, dit Nathan, déconcerté.

— Chloé, prends son arme, dis-je aussitôt.

Chloé s'empresse de prendre son arme, mais il réagit violemment et appuie sur la gâchette. Une balle atteint alors mon bras droit. Je geins de douleur. Pris de panique, Nathan lâcha son arme et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la toilette. Chloé est sur le point de venir à mon aide alors que le temps s'arrête autour de moi. Je vais reculer un peu et voir ce qui va se passer différemment…

« Enfin, j'ai juré n'y avait personne lorsque je suis passé une minute plus tôt, » reproduit Nathan sur le même ton confus d'il y a quelques secondes. Un instant de silence puis il se tourne vers un miroir et s'appuie sur l'un des lave-mains.

— Ce deal prend vraiment une drôle de tournure… dit Chloé qui se mit une main sur le front et soupira.

— C'est parce qu'il n'y aura pas de deal. Ton fric, je ne l'ai pas, dit Nathan.

— Quoi!? Frank va m'faire la peau… Je-

Je mis une main sur la bouche de Chloé, me mettant devant Nathan.

— Je comprends ta rage, mais Frank va comprendre. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire est la stricte vérité. Je suis Max, mais je viens de cinq jours du futur d'Arcadia Bay. Nathan est mort dans cette réalité et toi aussi. Une tornade s'en vient dans notre direction et personne ne semble prendre ce phénomène au sérieux.

— Hé ho, je vieux bien croire que t'as toujours été geek, mais là je trouve que tu exagères… Au fait, t'es en ville depuis combien de semaines déjà?

— Avec mes allers-retours dans le passé, presque trois mois. Nathan dans ma réalité t'as tué lors de cette rencontre sans mon intervention et été envoyé à la police. Ils ont menés une enquête et Jefferson a été arrêté pour kidnapping et meurtres de mineures. C'est un tueur en série recherché depuis le début de sa carrière à San Fransisco. Personne n'a compris qui était le coupable jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enlève et que ton beau-père l'arrête avec toutes les informations que j'ai récoltée durant mes voyages dans le temps. J'ai revécu cette semaine encore et encore jusqu'à ce décide de changer un détail très important.

— Quel détail? Tu me perds là… dit Chloé.

— Découvrir celui ou celle qui est capable de manipuler notre température au point de créer une tornade dans moins de cinq jours. Au départ, je croyais que mes pouvoirs causaient des fissures dans le continuum espace-temps, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que je ne suis probablement pas la seule à Arcadia Bay avec ses propres pouvoirs.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire là-dedans?! Râla Nathan.

Je me tourne vers lui et je déclare : « Ton père est à l'origine de plusieurs problèmes dans cette ville et semble avoir fait sa fortune de façon malhonnête et en s'en prenant à plusieurs des citoyens de notre communauté. Pendant qu'il s'enrichie, toi tu te fais mener au bout du nez par Jefferson qui a l'intention de mettre tous ces meurtres sur ton dos. Ses prochaines victimes sont moi et Victoria. »

— Ma Victoria!?

— C'est pourquoi je devais t'arrêter de commettre cette erreur avec Chloé. Victoria a besoin de toi. File et ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Je m'occuperai du reste. Surtout, ne t'approche pas de Jefferson, ne lui parle plus.

Il s'empresse de prendre son arme, l'enfile dans ses pantalons et cours à l'extérieur des toilettes. Je venais de trouver une solution à notre problème. Je vais unifier le personnel enseignant et les étudiants avec mes informations et nous allons tous ensembles sauver la population d'Arcadia Bay. Je me tourne vers Chloé et je lui dis : « Écoute Chloé… ce qui va se passer durant les prochains jours vont te paraitre improbable, mais sache que je serais avec toi pour tout ce qui va se passer. Je vais t'aider à convaincre Frank de te lâcher les baskets et je vais t'aider à te réconcilier avec ton beau-père. Pour ça, tu dois me faire confiance. Vendredi, tu devras me dire tout ce qui s'est passé lorsque je reprendrai connaissance… D'accord? »

— Je ne suis pas sûr si je peux te faire confiance mais bon… Tu m'as l'air sincère. C'est bon, j'accepte ton aide, même si j'ai l'impression qu'on me joue un mauvais tour.

— Très bien. Je t'adore Chloé, ne l'oublie jamais.

Puis soudain, flash vers le futur. Chloé confronte Nathan pour avoir tué Rachel mais décide de le pardonner. Ce dernier se livre à la police et il purge à présent une sentence au centre carcéral d'Arcadia Bay aux côtés de Jefferson qu'il a dénoncé. Des images dans ma tête me dévoilent que j'avais raison. Je ne suis pas la seule à posséder des pouvoirs surnaturels dans cette ville. Je vois une vision d'un homme ressemblant à Nathan Prescott entouré de ses acolytes, il semble avoir une emprise sur leurs esprits. J'en déduis qu'il est télépathe ou qu'il a un pouvoir sur la manipulation de ses « pantins ». Chacun d'entre eux semble avoir ses propres pouvoirs, dont l'un d'entre eux est capable de créer des bourrasques de vent, c'est lui le responsable de la tornade. Un par un, ils sont tous embusqués par les policiers, quelques-uns d'entre eux se sont échappés, l'un d'entre eux furent abattus. Finalement le père de Nathan s'est rendu compte qu'il ne gagnerait pas sa stupide bataille avec la population d'Arcadia Bay et se suicida avec une balle de fusil dans le crâne.

Quelques jours plus tard, me voilà dans une salle sombre, je suis à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? C'est quand même mieux que ces nombreuses fois où je me suis réveillée dans la salle noire de Jefferson, attachée à une chaise…

Mes parents sont assis dans la pièce, ils dorment l'un contre l'autre. Il fait nuit. Chloé est perchée sur moi et dors elle aussi. Je la secoue un moment, puis elle se réveille en baillant.

— Quel jour sommes-nous? Demandai-je?

— Vendredi, dit-elle. Tu t'es évanouie tout de suite après que tu m'aies adressé la parole dans les toilettes… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai appelé les secours. Je ne t'ai pas quittée d'une semelle depuis cette journée-là. Nathan m'a tout avoué et rapidement les informations concernant Rachel, Kate et les autres filles enlevées ont fait le tour de la ville. Lorsque ton amie Kate a appris que tu t'es évanouie, elle est venue te voir à chaque jour pour te porter des fleurs. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette la première fois que je l'ai vue, mais elle semble se porter beaucoup mieux, maintenant que Nathan est derrière les barreaux. Il parait que cette histoire de vidéo étrange sur le net s'est vite estompée…

— Mes parents… sont là…

— Ouais. Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser sans nouvelles. Ils sont arrivés le lendemain de notre rencontre et n'ont pas quittés cette pièce depuis l'incident.

— C'est dingue… J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant des siècles…

Chloé bailla, puis se frotta les yeux. « Écoute Max… j'ignore si tu as des pouvoirs ou non… mais tout ce que tu nous as dit l'autre jour s'est révélé être vrai. Pour ça, je dois te remercier… Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu as sauvé la ville… »

— Je n'en reviens toujours pas que M. Prescott était à l'origine de cet ouragan, dis-je.

— Moi je trouve ça chiant qu'il s'est tiré une balle dans l'crâne plutôt que de faire face à la justice.

— C'est quand même étrange… après tout ce que je suis passée à travers, j'ai l'impression que mon esprit va bientôt quitter mon corps… Je me sens vide d'énergie.

— Les docteurs disent que ton cerveau a subit beaucoup de stresses dernièrement. Tu risques de passer quelques temps ici pour récupérer. Fermes les yeux, ça devrait t'aider…

Je soupire, puis hoche la tête. Cette Chloé n'est pas celle que j'ai laissée derrière durant l'ouragan, mais elle est toute aussi gentille envers moi. J'hume son parfum alors que je me sens emportée dans le royaume des songes. Ainsi donc, j'ai réussi cette fois. Chloé va avoir droit à sa deuxième chance de vivre et Arcadia Bay n'est plus en danger… pour le moment.

Je ne suis pas la seule à posséder des pouvoirs, j'en déduis qu'il y a d'autres gens en dehors de cette ville qui font aussi face à ce genre de problèmes. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. J'ai enfin… réussie…

Lorsque je serai rétablie, je dois me rappeler d'aller voir tout le monde… et… passer… du bon temps… avec eux…

Sur ces pensées, je me suis endormie paisiblement dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.

FIN


End file.
